


Deception

by SamuelJames



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is an assassin who uses his vigilante role to hide his real jobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deception

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Deception_   
>  _Character: Oliver Queen_   
>  _Rating: 15+_   
>  _Summary: Oliver is an assassin who uses his vigilante role to hide his real jobs._   
>  _Notes: Written for the[Three Sentence Ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html) prompt  Arrow, Oliver, assassin AU._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

It's easy to slip in the occasional slay for pay job with his clean up of the city, even if he does sometimes have to hire outside technical support to plant the right information for Felicity to find so the kill is sanctioned.

When some people are too clean, and Oliver has seen too much to believe that anyone is, he'll go out alone - leaving the bow and suit behind so he can get up close and personal with his target relishing the way the light leaves their eyes and snapping a picture as proof so he can get paid.

It's easier as the Arrow, people will forgive a lot if they think he's cleaning up the city and there's also the thrill of tricking his do-gooder team into murder and wondering how he'll take each of them out if they discover his secret.


End file.
